Memory Loss
by BVBridesmaid-Commander
Summary: Just A One-Shot So I don't think I need a summary... I think?


**I know this is my story! Sorry! But I want to try something new! And guess what; it's a Sekirei can I say we got it all: Crazy Girls,****Idiots Halah! LOL! I will finish my story thank you for reading and please review because that is a nice thing to do! :-3 Anyways I hope you will all like this story and we are following Manga so yup!Please Read and Review!Yes Another Sekirei Story is here! :-D**

**Xavier Miysakaki**

**#1 Miya**

**#2 Matsu ~ Terminated**

**#3 Kazehana **

**#4 Karasuba**

**#6 Homura **

**#8 Yume**

**#9 Tskummi**

**#11 Hikari**

**#12 Hibiki**

**#90 Haruhi**

**#108 Kusano**

* * *

_Other people like the Light,so safe,so trusting..._

_then other people are just trying to turn the Light OFF!_

* * *

**«Five Years Before»**

**Miya watched the Earth as Kamikura-I ran in an orbit around it.**

**Her hands were crossed over her chest,the sword at her side clanged against her legs as she shifted and moved.**

**"Miya-san?"**

**She very slowly and cautiously turned around,meeting the eyes of Number 90#,Haruhi,a healer.**

**"He's waking up,Miya-san,but-",she announced,biting her lip**

** Kazehana and Yume cries of relief interrupted her,while Karasuba gave a nod and hoisted Kusano on her leaned against the wall of the shuttle trying not to cry,Tskummi gave her an awkward pat her own relief showing clear on her face.**

**Hibiki clenched her sister's arm,"But what!?"**

**"He's-I tried-but he's badly burned on his left side",Haruhi whispered.**

**Miya gave a harsh cry and hurried out of the room,tears streaming down her face.**

**"What happened at the Tower?",Homura asked,turning to Kachou.**

**"I'm not sure",she replied,putting her hands on the silver table in the middle of the room.**

**"I was hurrying to find Miya and Xavier when the building started to shake,I had already sent you all along to the Shuttle when Matsu-san found was so badly hurt I was sure she wouldn't make like always I was right,I got her to the thirtieth floor when she started to said that the best way to escape would be to aboard the shuttle,like we had planned she made me swear to not leave the Sekirei...'',she trailed off her normally calm and controlled posture slipping away from her.**

**"What are we going to do?",Karasuba asked,being with the gang and taking care if Kusano had put strain on her.**

**"We'll do what Xavier planned",Yume said,standing up and joining the other Sekirei at the silver head seat of the table and the chair on it's right were empty,waiting for their occupants.**

**"We'll return all of the Sekirei,dead and without symbols to Kamikura Island then we will find their Ashikabi's and we'll create our own world there",Yume continued.**

**Everyone nodded and waited.**

** .**

** .**

**Tick.**

**Tock.**

**Miya ran a hand over the side of his face that was not burnt,waiting for him to wake up.**

**"M-Miya?",he whispered.**

**"Ah",she gasped,breathing a sigh of relief.**

**"Where...a-are..we?",he asked.**

**"On Kamikura-I",Miya replied.**

**"Where?",Xavier whispered.**

**"Xavier,what-?"**

**Xavier closed his eyes and tried to concentrate,to find an area of quietness where he could think but the sounds of working machines and murmuring made it almost clenched her elbow when he gasped at the black hole sitting in his brain,he could remember _nothing._**

**"Miya",he panicked,"I can't remember anything!"**

**"Where are we!?",he yelled.**

**Miya's eyes went wide as the situation became even more real.**

**"On Kamikura-I",Miya replied.**

**"What?",Xavier replied,clueless.**

**"The Shuttle",Miya replied,her eyebrows pulling together.**

**"I don't understand",Xavier whispered.**

**"Miya,I can't remember anything!"**

**Miya through her arms around him,trying to calm him,his screams echoing off the walls.**

**«_Five Years Before_»**

* * *

**Ey-lo!**

**This is a 's gonna stay how it is don't like it...not my problemo!**

**Plz Review and NO for the last DAMN time,IDON'TNEEDABETA!**


End file.
